A pressure gauge has conventionally been known as an apparatus for measuring air pressure of a tire of a vehicle/aircraft, etc.
Generally, a pressure gauge of ten employs a mechanical pressure measurement method using elasticity of a spring because of its measurement accuracy and high reliabilities in on-site handling, such as shock, resistance and durability.